


Hours

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is legend of a clock tower, ancient but still functioning, standing proudly in the middle of a hardly populated village. Its bells chime every hour, ringing out over the village and creating a symphony of sounds. But instead of feeling a sense of peace at this lovely sound, the villagers only feel fear. Every night, promptly at midnight, someone is taken by death without a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours

Every hour, on the hour, the village clock tower would play its beautiful symphony of bells. The melody would ring out for what seemed like centuries, and surely everyone in the village would hear. But instead of bringing a sense of tranquility to the villagers’ minds, it brought an ever growing fear. For when the clock strikes twelve, precisely at midnight, death swoops down and claims its victim.

The clock tower watched over the village as if it were stalking its prey.

 

 As the large hand moved around the clock face, footsteps walked in rhythm to the gentle ticking. This village of inevitable death was on edge. It was 11:07. It was only a matter of time (quite literally) before one of them was dead or disease ridden. People rushed to their homes, locking themselves away as if it would help them escape the phenomenon of time itself. A few villagers stayed out in the center of the village, sitting on the cold stone flooring and looking up at one of them perched on the fountain’s edge. He was talking hurriedly, knowing that they had little time left. His blue eyes shimmered, reflecting the moonlit night as he spoke.

 

 “The moment someone collapses,” He said, “We act accordingly. We don’t have time to waste. Take them immediately to the hospital.” The others around him nodded, whispering to each other in agreement. He was right. There was no time for waste, for time was the enemy.

 

 11:30. The clock started to play its dreadful tune as the villagers flinched in fear and apprehension. Only thirty minutes left. They all glanced up at the clock tower, attempting to calm their nerves. One woman started to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her dress as she leaned into her sister’s touch. “I don’t want to die!” She wailed, the others looking down into their laps. Her sister patted the top of her head, nodding in understanding. All of the others were thinking the same thing: We don’t want to die either.

 

 What a shame to have such a lovely night full of fear.

 

 The man sighed. His eyes were solemn and dull. Looking at the crowd, he gave them a firm nod. 

 

“Everyone head back to your homes before something happens. Check on your families and stay hidden and safe. Perhaps tonight would be different.” 

 

He said, just like he did every night. Tonight was not going to be different, and he knew that. But he wanted to keep the villagers calm. Or, as calm as possible. The people started to disperse towards their homes. Each one of them locked their doors, as if that would help. Time was running short. Soon it would be midnight. 

 

Everyone was safe and secure. Except for two. One was the man, sitting near the fountain and looking up at the sky. He wanted to make the most of the night before somebody was taken. 

 

The other was a shorter man with amber colored hair, running towards the blond with a look of distress. 

 

“Ludwig!” He called out, grabbing the man’s hand, “We have to go!” 

 

Ludwig huffed, slowly getting up, “I know. I just wanted to..” He stopped. Looking up at the clock, he realized how little time they had left. How long was he waiting there? It seemed like only a minute. 

 

Feliciano rushed towards their house once more, his steps quick and his breath shallow. Ludwig followed behind him, shoving his hands into his pockets as the cool air hit his face. When would this end, he wondered. 

 

The walk took about five minutes. Five minutes was the exact amount before the clock struck twelve. The bells started to chime. Death was on its way. 

 

The ringing sounded throughout the whole village. Everyone was on edge; their bodies shaking with fear. Ludwig reached for the door handle, turning it slightly to the right, when suddenly an intense pain struck his chest. His hand went towards it, clutching his shirt. It only progressed into something more painful. 

 

Crouching on the ground, Feliciano gasped and dropped to his knees, making sure Ludwig was alright. The pain grew and grew until it was unbearable. He started to breathe in short gasps, his forehead starting to sweat, his chest aching and heart pounding much too quickly. 

 

“F-Feli..!” He wheezed, the agonizing feeling finally taking over him as he collapsed to the ground in a heap. Feliciano screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing himself on top of Ludwig and checking his pulse. Others wandered out of their houses after hearing the high-pitched yell. They all rushed over to the scene.

 

Feliciano had tears running down his soft cheeks. He let out sobs and wails of misery.

 

Ludwig’s heart was no longer beating. 

 

And thus, death had taken its next victim. 


End file.
